Premier Baiser
by cora.meow
Summary: Petite FanFiction sur Percabeth ! PS : Percy et Annabeth sont dans le monde réel ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ma première fanfic ! xoxo


La cloche résonna tout le monde se leva le plus vite possible pour sortir pour enfin avoir la pause tant attendu.

Je me leva plus doucement que les autres : je n'étais pas spécialement pressée. Je pouvais prendre largement mon temps. En mettant ma trousse dans mon sac, je le vis du coin de l'œil se rapprocher peu à peu de moi. Les battements de mon cœur s'amplifiaient au creux de ma poitrine. C'était _le_ moment.

Je jetais vite fait un regard au reste de la classe finalement, il ne restait plus que nous deux. Même le prof était partie, sûrement dans le labo de chimie juste à côté car la pote était entre ouverte.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre de moi. Je m'arrêta de respirer et me retourna pour retrouver face à lui. Je me mis à sourire et me lança :

- Percy ?

- Oui ? me répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

- Je me disais qu'on pouvait sortir un de ces quatre?

_Ouch_... Ma phrase était trop direct. Elle n'était pas assez préparer. Elle était trop simple. Elle était _atroce_ ! Je me mis à respirer calmement pour faire comme si de rien était. Il restait perplexe mon cerveau me hurler de partir en courant. Malheureusement, tous mes membres étaient crispés.

Une éternité s'écoula avant qu'il daigna enfin me répondre. Il fis un pas vers moi et mon cœur rata un battement. Il souriait en continuant de marcher vers moi. Moi, j'étais toujours aussi figés. Enfin, il s'arrêta à cinquante centimètres de moi environ. Je me cala contre la table pour garder un équilibre stable tandis que son visage se rapprocha du mien. Son souffle caressa ma joue puis me chatouilla l'oreille. Ma respiration se saccada je n'arrivai presque plus à respirer, il faut dire que je n'y pensais même plus. Puis, dans un murmure, il répondit :

- Bien sûr.

Je suis restée abasourdie alors que lui commencé à se redresser. Mes yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens. Je ne pouvais plus me détacher de son regard. Il m'hypnotisait à un plus haut point.

Alors que je me penchais vers lui, j'entendis un claquement de porte qui me fis sursauter.

- Et bien ? Vous n'êtes toujours pas partis ? Demanda le prof de S.V.T.

Je bredouilla un truc sans queue ni tête et sortie avec Percy.

- N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte ! Rajouta-t-il.

- D'accord, répondis-je tandis que ma respiration recommencé à se rééquilibrer.

Après avoir franchis la porte, je la referma comme promis.

Puis, je me retourna pour me mettre en route vers la cour. Mais ce fut le choc, je me cognas contre Percy qui se trouvait juste derrière moi, un sourire pendu au lèvre. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements de suite.

Toujours avec le sourire au lèvre, il me plaqua contre le mur. Je n'arrivais plus à sortir un mot, je n'arrivais plus qu'à sortir des sortes de gémissement. Mon corps s'embrasa tandis qu'il plaça une main derrière ma nuque et une autre sur ma hanche.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus à sa hauteur. Nos yeux pétillaient lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser.

Nos lèvres s'entre ouvrirent à l'unisson comme une lointaine habitude. Il me plaqua plus fort encore contre le mur et je fis un bond pour accrocher mes jambes à ses hanches. Nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus rapides et saccadés. Nos corps, plus proche que toutes choses, s'entrelaçait et nos caresses devenaient plus fortes et plus chaudes à chaque seconde collé ensemble.

Il m'embrassa sur tout le visage, en descendant progressivement vers mon cou. Quand il arriva à destination, je produisis un gémissement que je voulais étouffer mais mes mains étaient accrochées à son cou. Ensuite, il revint vers ma bouche. Chaque baisé, chaque touché devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Les secondes devenaient des minutes.

Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. Et je n'entendis pas même les sifflements venant de derrière. Lorsque que Percy me relâcha violemment et s'éloigna, je compris. Nous étions restés trop longtemps et la sonnerie avait déjà sonné depuis un moment. J'étais rouge, et Percy aussi.

Je ne pouvais sortir un mot, tellement j'étais gênée.

Puis, Percy releva la tête en souriant aux autres, se redirigea vers moi et m'embrassa d'une force que cela me coupa le souffle.

J'accrochais mes bras autour de son cou, tandis que lui les mis sur mes hanches. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de sourire. Les autres avait le souffle coupé et ne pipaient mots.


End file.
